The couple of the night
by vanilla ice-cream 123
Summary: Its Tsuanade's brithday! The many friends gather in her house for a party and Sakura decides to play seven minutes in heaven!Will Shikamaru be able to confess his love for Ino? ANd even if he does, will Ino like him back? Will Sakura's plan work?


The couple of the day

I'm not saying this is my first story but it's my first one shot…

For a friend who can't tell her that he likes her…

--

He entered the small room which was already cramped with people. He took a quick glance around and sat down beside the birthday girl. "Happy birthday, Tsunade!"

The boy took a small parcel from his pocket and gave it to her. She beamed at him and the door opened again. This time it was a girl. The boy blushed as she came in.

"Not like you to be blushing, Shika…" Hinata looked up from Kiba's side, teasing him as Ino sat on the other side of her.

He looked away, scowling and Tsunade laughed. Then, holding a glass bowl, Sakura came out of the kitchen. "Before we cut the cake or do anything else, we'll play a game…" Some laughed and other groaned.

There could only be one game… "NOT 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and a grin formed on his face. "I hate this game!" complained Temari, but no one paid attention.

The bottle spun, once, twice, thrice, finally slowing and stopping on… It was Ino. She grinned and put her hand into the sea of papers. She pulled a yellow one out and opened it.

At first, there was silence. The she read the name out, through clenched teeth. "Shikamaru…" From the corner he stood up as the others echoed a chorus of "Oooohs" and "Aaahs." Furious with herself, Ino dumped her bad onto the floor, her ponytail waving dangerously.

Reluctantly, she went toward the room and Shikamaru followed. For a second, everyone was still, then, without hesitating, Sakura, Tsunade, Hinata and Temari pushed them in, locking the door from outside. Then they put their ears on the door, waiting for the two to make a sound.

--

Shikamaru flumped himself on to the bed while Ino waited quietly beside the door. "Are you going to tell your crush you like them?" It was Shikamaru who spoke first after the awkward silence.

Ino turned around, confused. "What?" He repeated the sentence. "Huh? But why?" She sat down beside him, waiting for an explaination. "It's the best opportunity…" He replied. She shook her head. "Are you?" When he didn't answer, she tried again.

"Who is your crush anyway?" She asked him, knowing too well what the answer would be. "What of I say it's you?" He asked her quietly. From outside, there was a shout. "2 MINUTES LEFT!"

She looked at him, amazed by the question. She had known that he liked her, but never… "Is that a question, or a confession?" She couldn't stop thinking. Of course he likes me, I knew that… But, I didn't think he would just confess… Not now…

He shrugged, still waiting for her answer, but it didn't come. When the door opened, the two were still sitting on the bed, looking at each other. Realising that they had an audience, they quickly got up and sat themselves down in their normal positions.

"Did you tell her?" There was a question from behind Shikamaru. It was Hanabi, Hinata's sister. He shrugged again and Tsunade looked at him weirdly thinking, I've got a feeling, he did.

The game continued and finally, the clock struck 3 o' clock. The sun shone down on them, and the sweltering heat reminded them of the cake.

They all gathered around. Strangely enough, as of fate had planned all this, Ino ended up beside Shikamaru. They all sang and the cake was cut, then it was time for the photos. Many were taken: of everyone, of Tsunade, of Kiba and Hinata, of Shikamaru, Tsunade and Hinata, then came the real surprise. "The last photo is for the couple of the night!" Sakura announced. She pulled out two names. "Ino and Shikamaru!"

As the photo was taken, she smiled to herself. The plan worked! She thought excitedly of how the first bowl with the names had Shikamaru in all of them and how the two names she had pulled out were actually Tsunade and Shikamaru.

--

The day party ended at 9. Everyone went out, Naruto hurrying off to Taste, to buy himself some Instant ramen and Tsunade going back to her books. Soon everyone was occupied, all except Shikamaru, who sat in the garden by himself, thinking about what he had done.

I was so stupid! I shouldn't have told her! He was still beating himself up mentally when someone out her hand on his shoulder. It was Ino.

He stood up instantly and looked towards her. "Ino? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He was shocked. She looked hurt. "I just… You know about today?" Oh no, he thought.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you… Were you serious?" He turned around and didn't reply. "Because if you were" she continued, "then, I actually wouldn't mind…" Shikamaru looked up at her eyes. "Seriously?" He asked. She nodded and grinned.

"That means you WERE serious…" She said to herself. "Perhaps. Probably. POSSIBLY…" They came closer to each other. They're faces were and inch away, a centimeter, a millimeter… Then, as if nothing else mattered on the planet. They kissed.

It hadn't lasted long since as soon as they started, they ended. A chorus of loud clapping and cheering broke from behind the trees.

Slowly their friends revealed themselves. Tsunade, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Tenten… Where was Hanabi and Sakura? Then the answer came as a crowd of flowers fell on top of their heads. They glanced into the tree above and Hanabi and Sakura grinned down at them, throwing the last few flowers down.

Then they climb down saying. "Truly! The best couple of the day!" After another round of clapping the crowd of friends went into Tsunade's house and ate another cake, to celebrate the couple "InoxShika"…

--

THE END!

REVIEW!


End file.
